Light in the Dark
by Shaybo27
Summary: Karakura has visitors. Ichigo and Harry are both visited in their dreams by a strange figures, and immediately question the the other group. Both sides don't trust each other, but may have to to avoid an impending war. IchiRuki, Ishihime, Hinny,ect.
1. Just a Dream

It was dark.

Ichigo stumbled forward, reaching out blindly, looking for _something_, but even he didn't know what.

He searched around for what seemed like hours when his hand came into contact with something. As he felt it out, he realized that it was a stone archway. It had an ominous feeling surrounding it; like it was a passage for the dead. But with nowhere else to go, and no fear of death, Ichigo shrugged and stepped through it. Suddenly, the world pitched forward and Ichigo found himself at a train station. It was a reasonable size, big enough for several hundred people. There were benches littered in different places, and places for groups to converge. The whole station was white, as though someone had splashed paint all over it. And no one was there. Ichigo looked around, confused. The station should have been bustling with people, but he was the only one at the train station.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud.

"That's not the question you should be asking." A voice said.

Ichigo whirled around, but there wasn't anyone there. He looked all around him, but he confirmed that he was the only one at the train station.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he turned in circles. "Where are you?"

The voice chuckled. "Which question do you want me to answer first?"

"Just answer!" He was getting more and more agitated by the minute. This whole situation irked him. He had enough voices in his head.

"Hmmm… I'll answer both questions at once." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, confused.

There was a sudden flash of white behind him. Ichigo scrambled backwards, away from it. Within the light, a man appeared.

This man was old, with white hair down to his waist and a thick beard just as long. He had a kind face, one wrinkled with age, and twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles. He wore a purple cloak, which would have been odd and out of place on anyone else but this eccentric man. He had a wizened smile plastered on his face, one that widened when he saw Ichigo.

Before Ichigo could say anything, the man spoke; "The question you should have asked is; when are they coming?" He gave Ichigo a meaningful as he sat down on a nearby bench. He gestured for Ichigo to sit beside him. Ichigo did, hesitantly.

The man observed him in a way that made him feel like he was being X-rayed. He shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. When the man continued to stare, he cleared his throat. No response.

Getting annoyed he said, "Oi! Are you going to say anything?"

"Well," the man said, clearly amused. "I thought that maybe you would say something."

Ichigo sighed in annoyance and the man chuckled.

"So, are you going to ask the question?"

Ichigo eyed the other man. "What do you mean?"

The man may have rolled his eyes, but since he was kind he just responded patiently. "I'm not going to answer until you ask. So, ask."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "When are they coming?"

The man nodded happily. "There you go, now to answer…" He frowned in thought. "How do I answer…?"

Ichigo sighed. Exasperated, he put his head in his hands.

The man hummed for a while and then made a noise of exclamation. "Oh! Okay, now I know how to answer." He sounded pretty happy about it. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and tuned out of his surroundings, hoping to just open his eyes to his room.

"Ichigo," Ichigo stiffened and looked at the man. He no longer had a smile, but a saddened expression on his face. "I'm sorry that I'm going to have you get wrapped up in this. But I'm afraid that I don't have any more options. They are coming."

"Who?" Ichigo asked curiously.

The man slid something into Ichigo's pocket.

"Them." He said simply.

Ichigo eyed him strangely and made to see what he had put in his pocket. But the man grabbed his arm with surprising strength.

"You'll need this when they come. Tell them that it came to you in a dream, which is half-true." He let out a half-hearted laugh and then looked at Ichigo with the utmost seriousness in his eyes. "Please Ichigo, help them. Join forces, because, otherwise, all worlds will fall."

He saw Ichigo's eyes harden with resolve and knew that he had been right to come to this specific Shinigami for help. He only wish he could've done more.

But he only sighed and patted Ichigo's back, saying, "I feel horrible for forcing such troubles on you, but you're the only one that can help. I know you can do this, for you've done so much more than they. But please," He locked his bright blue eyes with Ichigo's amber ones. "Protect them."

For a split second, Ichigo could see the hardships this man had endured. With that in mind, he nodded mutely and the man smiled.

With that, the world pitched backwards and the world fell into darkness.

**A/N:** This chapter. Shorter than what I'd like it to be, but we'll blame that on it being the first chapter. I think who the old man is is pretty obvious! If you don't know then get out. You no HP fan.

For this story, I am doing pairings. Some are a given, but some aren't! Pairing list is in the next chap and any more suggestions are welcome!

**TIME LINES**

_Harry Potter_: After the seventh book, but a year or two after the final battle. I was toying with the idea of Hogwarts moving locations… not really sure if that'll work, but we'll see. As to what they're doing with their lives… You'll just have to wait and see, won't you? And as of now, all of their pairings still stand.

_Bleach_: Awhile after the Fullbring Arc. I last saw/read that specific arc about… 1, 2 years ago? So some of the ending is kind of spotty to me. I doubt anything afterwards will come in to play (mainly because I haven't been able to keep up with the manga).

**Edited as of 7/10/14**

So, this is me… about 3 years after this was first published. Yay.

Listen, guys, I'm sorry. I've had a ton of stuff going on in the past few years and I just found that writing didn't help as it usually did. Reading, on the other hand, helped a lot. So, even if I haven't been writing, I've been reading A TON. Doing this, I've often come back to my own writing with more criticisms than compliments. With these feelings of discouragement, I admit I haven't even attempted to write in a long while.

But tonight…. _Tonight_ I was planning on searching through some of my favorite stories for one in particular. So, I decided to go about it through clicking on my profile. Then I saw the amount of reviews I had for this story. **_18._** 18 freakin' awesome reviews (and one hilarious one where I was likened to a perv because of my many ;Ds I ain't even mad!) that made me feel like a terribly privileged person. 18 reviews may not seem like a lot to some, but with the time I've been having, 18 reviews is _tear jerking_.

I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY. NO MATTER HOW **LONG** IT TAKES.

Given that it has been a few years since I've touched this story, I'm open to any ideas or criticism that you may be willing to give. C'mon, guys. Writers love criticism… When they're far enough away to resist punching you in the face ;P

Love you guys, hope you continue, I SHAN'T GIVE UP ON THIS.


	2. Accidentally

Ichigo woke up suddenly, drenched in sweat. He immediately took in his surroundings and realized that he was not in the strange train station, but, in fact, in his room; his simple, boring, average 17 year-old _room._

He breathed out a sigh of relief and fell back on his pillows. He was still tense and sweaty. He rolled his shoulders and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

_What was that?_ He contemplated to himself.

_Just a dream,_ said a small part of his mind, _Nothing to worry about, just some crazy dream about a half-crazy man._

But that was a small part of his brain, the part that tried to hold back change, keep it at bay. But he had learned rather quickly that change was unavoidable. It wouldn't stop, for anyone, and sometimes it was for the better.

He settled into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes, content with just lying there.

Alas, luck was not with him today.

As he was resting there, he felt two hands press against his forehead; Small and gentle hands. Inwardly, he sighed. _I just can't get a break, can I?_ He asked. As he felt the hands prod his face insistently, he silently glared to the heavens. _It was rhetorical._

Soon the prodding was poking, and then pushing, then she was practically punching his face. Still, he kept his face still.

"I know you're awake, baka." She growled, venom dripping from her voice.

No response.

Suddenly, she gripped his sheets and hurled him to the ground. Ichigo grunted as he tumbled onto the floor. When he had his bearings, he glared at a certain raven haired female.

"What. The. Hell." He growled. She only smirked.

"You weren't going to get out of bed, so… I improvised."

He glared.

She glared.

What a pleasure mornings were.

Ichigo looked up at her from the floor. It was strange, to be shorter than her. He thanked God that he was tall while she remained the midget she was.

Suddenly, Ichigo grabbed her ankle and yanked. With a yelp, she tumbled down onto his chest. Still as bit dazed, she didn't fight and Ichigo slid his arms around her waist and grinned at the position that they were in while she blushed and glared. Their faces were but inches apart and she was held firmly to his bare chest. She had her arms wound tightly around him and all the while she was straddling his hips. Her blush grew even deeper.

As her face turned red, Ichigo's smile widened and he said confidently, "Morning Rukia." And put a quick kiss on her lips. He pulled a ways away in an attempt to get up, but Rukia held him down with surprising strength. He raised an eyebrow at her frowning face.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Huh?" He responded dumbly.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that. I know something's bothering you. I can tell just by the way you sit there. Spill."

Ichigo pouted and kept his mouth shut. He closed his eyes, getting ready to lecture her on it was none of her business. But when he opened them, he found her face about an inch away from his yet again.

"Tell me." She whispered softly, and then met him in a slow, sweet kiss.

Each kiss they shared made Ichigo's will crumble. Rukia knew that. She knew it very well.

When they had first kissed, it had been an accidentally. A pretty darn good accident, yes, but an accident nonetheless. It was similar to what they were doing now.

_Rukia impatiently tapped her foot._

_"C'mon Ichigo, we're going to be late!" she cried._

_"I'm coming!" He grouched and then muttered. "How is this supposed to be tied…?"_

_Rukia sighed and impatiently barged the door to his room open. She had to stifle the urge to sigh in exasperation or contentment._

_Isshin was being invited to a party from some old friends and he insisted that the whole family go. Rukia's face had lit up at the thought of having the TV to herself (CHAPPY), but Isshin had insisted that his third-daughter should come too._

_So there she was, pretty much labeled the Ichigo Keeper of the night, standing in his doorway. And there he stood, in the middle of his room, looking quite dashing with his attire on. All the while, he was trying in vain to put on an unrelenting tie._

_Rukia leaned against the doorframe and watched him struggle._

_After a few minutes, he threw the tie on the floor and stomped angrily on it. Rukia raised her eyebrows._

_"Wow, never thought you'd be one to murder ties Ichigo."_

_Ichigo jumped at the sound of her voice and whirled around to see her eyeing the tie wearily._

_After a small awkward silence, he shuffled his feet. "How… how long were you there?" he asked sheepishly._

_Rukia spared him a glance before looking away with an amused smile on her face._

_Ichigo sweat dropped as Rukia walked into the room. She gingerly bent down and picked up the worn down tie. She dusted it off and walked towards Ichigo._

_"What're you doing?" Ichigo asked curiously._

_Rukia rolled her eyes and positioned herself in front of him. "Helping you put your damn tie on. You're not going to a party like that. Now sit down." Seeing his mouth open, she commented lightly, "Make a comment on my height, and I'll kill you."_

_He smirked at her and sat down on his bed. "Whatever, midget."_

_As she cursed him under her breath, he watched her as she worked out the knowledge that was known to few; the ancient technique of tying of dress ties._

_Ichigo gave Rukia a once over as she worked. Wearing a dark blue dress, she looked beautiful, more so than usual. She had a pair of earrings that Yuzu had forced her to wear, saying that it brought out her eyes. A necklace went around her creamy neck. His eyes softened at that. It was his mom's old necklace. The old man had given it to her earlier. He did it with a big, goofy grin on his face. Her skin was a milky white and seemed to glow as she smiled softly. Her whole demeanor screamed midnight princess._

_Rukia glanced up at him and smiled when she caught him staring at her. Ichigo hid behind his long mane of hair to hide his blush. His hair remained wild and untamed as it did when he defeated Aizen. Rukia was secretly glad that he had not cut it. She rather liked the mane of hair. Rukia then tried to return to the task at hand, but her eyes landed on his attire. He was portrayed nicely with a white-button-down shirt and black slacks. He looked like such a gentleman, even though Rukia would never admit it._

_Rukia's one stubborn old hair of hers went out of its place. Before Rukia even noticed, Ichigo tucked it in behind her ear. She looked up at him, her eyes quizzical. His gaze was soft as he looked down at her. They both grinned as Rukia continued with the task at hand._

_"Ichigo, please grab me that pin." Rukia stated begrudgingly after a minute or so. "This tie refuses to stay put."_

_Ichigo barked out a laugh as he reached across Rukia for the pin that was lying on his desk. But as he did, Rukia leaned forward to move out of the way. Suddenly they were swaying and then, in the next instant, they fell back off the bed and sprawled out on the floor._

_Both turned to complain, but found their faces inches away. They both turned red and their hearts quickened._

_Trying to dismiss it, they both made to get up at the same time, and found their lips smashed together. Both too surprised to do anything for a minute or so and just stared at each other. Then they both hesitantly began to respond; it felt like their hearts were on fire as their lips moved._

_After what seemed like forever, they broke apart._

_Pressing their foreheads together, they both gazed at one another with a weird feeling in the pit of their stomachs. And then Isshin barged in and ruined the whole thing._

At first, they acted as though nothing had happened. But then the same occurrence happened again and again in different circumstances. They decided to give it a chance and pretty soon they were head over heels. From a stranger's point of view, nothing had really changed. They were still stuck together most of the day and still lived to tease each other. But even though some may argue, their friends were no fools and they didn't really hide their affections.

A few months down the road and Rukia and Ichigo now knew nearly everything to know about themselves. They already knew one another well before, but this was different. Rukia knew the average amount of times Ichigo would smile when he thought no one was looking. And Ichigo knew, exactly, how many times Rukia would mention Chappy in a day. 26. Yes, he counted.

They weren't sappy, they still bickered, but they were different in a way that made them happy.

They were still themselves and no one could change that; if they tried, they would end up with a broken arm, courtesy of Rukia.

And now there was something that was bothering Ichigo and he wouldn't tell her.

So, being Rukia, she used her newfound knowledge against him to try to find out what was bugging him.

He was trying to resist. And failing. Miserably.

"Rukia," he whimpered against her lips.

"Hm?" she responded, not even fazed.

"Stop… trying… to… bribe… me…" he panted.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was trying to bribe you?" Ichigo looked at her incredulously as she continued, "I'm just giving you a loving kiss. Can't I do that?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as well. "You don't usually."

"Just shut up." Rukia growled and put him in a firm lip-lock.

After a few minutes, Rukia broke the kiss and curled up against Ichigo's chest.

"Tell me."

She whispered it so quietly. Ichigo looked into her eyes and knew he was most definitely a fool for not telling her right away. Ichigo sighed and told her about his dream. After, Rukia was silent. She was in deep thought.

"What does this man mean? Is there someone coming to Karakura?"

Ichigo sighed. "I don't know. It may have just been a dream, but I felt like I should believe him."

Rukia nodded. "I agree. We should keep a lookout… Sometimes dreams are more than what they seem."

Ichigo nodded in agreement and brushed some hair away from her face.

"Now," Rukia said, with a much more chipper tone. "Let's go watch TV. There's a Chappy marathon on."

Ichigo sighed as his girlfriend skipped downstairs to watch the dreaded Chappy.

_Correction, 27 times._

**Edited as of 7/10/14**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Going through this chapter again was a pain. How did you guys ever stomach it? Egh… I tried my best with what I had to work with, but I still find this chapter lacking. Sorry bout that.

**PAIRINGS**

_Guaranteed_- IchiRuki (Ichigo and Rukia), Ginnary (Harry and Ginny), Ronmione (Ron and Hermione)

_Possible_- IshiHime (Ishida and Orihime), HitsuKarin (Histugaya and Karin), RenjiTats (Renji and Tatsuki)

I'm open to any and all suggestions! I'll be putting up a poll for those possible pairings and add any that you guys want. Just PM me or mention it in a review.

Sidenote: For a long time I've had a fantasy of Byakuya and Luna interaction… If I don't do it, could someone else please give it a try? Doesn't have to be a couple, but I find this idea hilarious and wonder why no one else has attempted it.

This chapter in regards to the story doesn't have a ton of meaning behind it. All it's really doing is establishing his connection with Rukia (hardcore IchiRuki fan, not gonna lie) and his reaction to his cryptic dream. The reason he doesn't freak out much is because, c'mon, this is _Ichigo._ He's used to having his whole world being flipped in a second, so this message doesn't really speak to him as it would to us normal human beings. But Ichigo is a warrior, and he realizes to some extent the dangers that this could pose. So he goes about his day normally, but with an eye out for the unusual.

Hope I answered any questions you may have and, if I didn't, you know how to contact me!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was confused.

Well, confused was putting it mildly.

He looked around and saw Hogwarts, just as it had been before the war. He was residing in the Gryffindor Common room. The old fireplace was crackling merrily and the red, plush seats looked more than inviting. The portraits were all snoozing quietly in their respective places. Tables were set up for the use of others and the notice board was bare.

It was just the way it had been. Before the war, the deaths, the madness, just… before everything.

Harry looked fondly at it all. Seventeen now, he was trying to help get the magic world back on track. Just because Voldemort was gone, it didn't mean that everything was okay; people needed homes, money, jobs, and the whole lot. It was going to be awhile to be able to get on track.

One of the first things that were done was to repair Hogwarts, so young wizards and witches could receive their education. But no one could restore Hogwarts to all its formal glory. With all that was destroyed, there were still some things that you couldn't repair. Priceless books, most of the portraits were destroyed, nearly all of the suits of armor gone, many enchantments needed to be redone, and they didn't even have the trick step on the stairwell because the whole stair had been blasted off by a Death Eater.

They were managing, but still. Now, seeing the Gryffindor Common Room back to it's old state, made Harry feel warm, but sad at the same time.

Harry sat down on one of the chairs by the fireplace, content, and with full intention to stay there the remainder of the dream. He closed his eyes and settled down into the comfy, plush, red chair.

"Harry Potter."

Harry jumped out of the chair. He whirled around and there stood a man. He was quite a strange looking man. He was wearing shades, and his eyes held the utmost seriousness in them, from what Harry could see with them hiding behind those yellow shades. He had shoulder-length dark brown hair that whipped around him. He had a billowing back and red cloak sort of thing that Harry couldn't name. He was not an old man, but not young. Right off the bat, he gave off a feel that he was strong.

"W-who're you?" Harry stammered after finding his voice.

"No one of importance; I need to speak to you, but I do not have much time. You and my master will wake up soon."

"Master…?" Harry questioned. "You're a slave?"

"Of course not," the old man spoke and looked over at the clock on the wall. "We do not have enough time to talk about these things. Come."

With that he swept through the portrait hole. Harry's eyes widened in shock and he scrambled after him.

As they swept through the corridors, Harry couldn't help but look around in awe. Everything, everything, _everything _was exactly the same as before. The only difference is that no one was there-within the portraits or out. But Harry had spent enough time snooping around during night hours to not be startled by the odd occurrence.

The old man seemed to know where he was going. Harry just followed.

After a few minutes, they arrived in front of a blank wall. Harry looked around and his jaw dropped. He was standing right in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement. He just stared dumbly at it.

"Are you going to just stand there?" the old man sighed exasperatedly.

Harry looked at him and scratched his head. "Well… what should I be thinking about?"

The old man gave him a look before reaching up and putting a hand on the wall. He looked at the wall solemnly.

"War."

Harry looked at him for a moment, sighed deeply, and went the opposite side of the wall. He took a deep breath and delved into the horrible memories.

He walked once across.

Death Eaters, killing left and right danced across his mind.

Again.

The ravaging fire that ate at Crabb was once more licking at his feet.

Once more.

Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Collin… staring up at him into nothingness.

Harry pulled abruptly out of his own thoughts and had to fight to keep the tears from falling. He looked up at the wall and instead saw a grand door.

He went towards it and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to find the old man giving him a sympathetic look.

"I know what you saw, and I am sorry. But behind that door is worse, but it is not something you can escape. My apologies." He looked grave as he spoke. Harry eyed the door warily. Suddenly, with the thought of his dead friends, he squared his shoulders and walked straight towards the door at a brusque pace. The old man looked on with approval. Harry reached for the brass handle, took a deep breath, pushed.

As soon as the door was opened, noise like no other reached his ears. Swords ringing from impact, the cracking of bones, the roar of fire, the hiss of ice, the gentle shush of water, and wailing like no other reached his ears. He looked inwards and was immediately assaulted with such sights that made his brain whirl.

For one, there was blood everywhere. It was covering the floors, walls, and corpses of unknown faces. It covered the world before him and was in the air. Even the sky bled red.

Monsters stood everywhere. They ravaged the land and took a hold of everything within their path. Some ranged from the size of a small car, while others-skyscrapers. They were all in different grotesque forms, but they all held a white mask and a deathly wail.

There were men and women that stood before them. Some stood strong and fought with a passion, while others were cut down. They all wore black sort of robes and held swords in their hands. Many elements raced by as some sort of invisible avatars seemed to do their will. Fire, water, air, earth, and ice were strewn across the ground. The warriors fought and fought and in any other situation, they would've been invincible. Monsters fell to them, but were replaced before they even fully disintegrated.

Among those that were still among the battlefield stood a shadow. It was dark shadow that seemed to cover nothing and everything at the same time. It was deep and when you looked at it you felt as though you could die right there. Black as night, it darted around. Cutting left and right, it showed no hesitation or mercy for the monsters. The monsters themselves shrank away from the being, but it was so fast; it came upon them just like a real shadow. The men and women fought eagerly beside it, to their inevitable deaths.

It was obvious who the strongest and most influential of those who were standing was.

Suddenly the shadow screeched in pain. It clawed its face and wailed. Its cry was of true agony and it made his comrades wilt in despair. No monster had touched it, but it seemed to be on fire from the inside. Cracks appeared across its very being, and a blinding white light engulfed him and spread across the world.

Harry watched from the doorway, still and silent as he watched the world crumble away in front of him.

The world was just a white space before him.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see the old man looking at him. The old man jerked Harry back into the corridor and closed the door. He then leaned against the newly bare wall. Harry quickly followed his suit.

As they leaned against the cool stone, Harry realized that he was sweating bullets.

He felt disheveled and distant.

_He should not be permitted to be in his own body. _

He felt weak and limp.

_He wished to be blessed with the life of remaining ignorant to whatever it was back there._

He felt small and insignificant.

_He wanted to crawl up in a hole and just die._

He felt a hand on arm and he looked up to see the old man looking at him once more.

"Come." He said, not unkindly.

Harry nodded numbly and stumbled after him.

He no longer noticed the way the corridors were the same.

He didn't notice where they were going.

He didn't notice the way he limped.

He didn't notice the shadow following them.

He didn't notice a single thing.

After a while, the old man stopped and motioned for Harry to stop too. Harry did so blindly.

The old man turned sharply towards him.

"Notice it all Harry. These are luxuries that do not come easily, and you would do best to remember that."

Harry blinked and looked around.

They were in a field. The green grass swayed in the wind and tickled his knees. There were stands high above, looking down menacingly. 6 golden hoops were held majestically high in the sky, 3 each on the opposite sides.

Harry looked around in amazement. He knew this place. He'd be a fool not to.

The Quidditch Field.

As he gaped, the old man looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Going to fly, Potter?"

Harry glanced at him, confused.

"I haven't a broom."

The old man sighed exasperatedly. "Isn't that a broom in your hand?" he drawled and pointed lazily towards Harry's right hand.

Harry looked down and his eyes widened in realization. There was a broom in his hand. Not just any broom. His old Firebolt!

Eyes wide, he ran a hand gently along the brooms handle. It was the same! The same exact one that Sirius had given to him for Christmas. He smiled broadly and gripped his broom. He hoisted himself over it and for a moment just sat there and relished in the feel of it all. He then kicked off the ground.

The world before him tipped and turned as he flew through the air. The grounds became smaller and bigger as he went higher and higher, not even caring the cold biting at him like a snake, but just relishing in the feeling of flying.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Harry nearly jumped off his broom. After he got over his shock, he glared at the old man beside him. For some reason, the fact that this man didn't even use a broom to fly didn't bother him. He guessed that seeing all this just made him immune to shock. _At least, for now._ He thought with a mental grimace.

"Oi," Harry grouched. "Stop scaring me like that!"

"Unless you want your questions answered, then you will have to let me talk." The old man pointed out. Harry grumbled, but kept his mouth shut.

Suddenly, the world lurched and seemed to wobble right in front of them. It was like everything was being warped into nothingness. Harry gripped onto his broom tightly to keep from falling.

Just as soon as it had started, it stopped. The world went right back to where it was before. Harry looked at the old man and found that he was looking over the world with a strange look on his face.

"Come, we don't have that much time." He muttered and only glanced over at Harry. And with that, he raced over to the Forbidden Forest. Harry followed hastily, zooming after him on his broom.

They rounded to a stop above a clearing. It was wizened and bent with age. The trees had been through much in their time and looked ready to bend over. There was the barest hint of spider webs covering the clearing. It was an old thing that much you could tell.

The old man glided down inside of it. As Harry followed, he realized _which _clearing this was.

This was the clearing where he had been killed.

He looked around, wide-eyed. How could he not have realized? There was, right where he had been killed. There it was… right where the old man was headed.

Where Voldemort killed him.

Where he was revived.

Where he lived.

It had a morbid feeling around it that made him want to run the opposite way, but the old man just continued towards it.

As he began to say something, the old man stopped and turned his head around and gave him a glare that shut him up. Satisfied, the old man then continued to walk right to the spot where Harry had been killed. Harry followed hesitantly.

The old man stood over the ground where Harry had fallen, his back still towards him. He slowly turned around and looked much older.

"Harry, I need you to listen, and listen carefully." Once he was sure he had Harry's attention, he turned back around.

"Soon, your people will feel the need to go to a certain place. They will tell you why. Some excuse. They won't think that it is, but truly, it is destiny that will lead you there." He sighed and kneeled down and touched his hand to the earth. A lone indigo iris bloomed. He sighed once more. "Be sure that once you go, try to not get on the group that resides there's radar too soon. They will see you as a threat."

"Group?" Harry questioned. "You mean wizards?"

The old man chuckled darkly. "I'm afraid not. No, they are from my world… the same world that we saw in that room back there."

Harry stiffened.

"Don't worry," the old man stated, noticing the boy's discomfort. "My world is not constantly like that. That world was basically calling out the true aspects of war from my world and meshing them together. It doesn't look like that. Actually, it's quite nice. That world was the true aspect of war; carnage and blood to the fullest, and fighting above dead bodies."

"You're from this world?" Harry asked.

"Well, technically, no. My master belongs to several worlds and this happens to be one of them. I myself reside in his soul." The old man explained.

"So… does war like that happen often?"

"No, war hasn't gotten that bad since the beginning of time. And we do not want to seek a repeat. Which is where you come in." he stated.

"Me?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes," the old man said, looking at him. "Even though we may be strong, you are the missing piece. We have one half, but without the other, it's all for nothing."

"Why me? And what half?" Harry asked weakly. He did not want to be a part of some prophecy again.

The old man managed a throaty laugh. "This is not a prophecy. This is something that was chosen at the beginning of time. No matter what, your souls would go through this. The other half is in our residence; though most don't realize it. It just so happens that both halves have been through much." He looked down at the iris that rested at his feet. "So much." He whispered. He made his way to Harry and looked back up with heavy eyes and Harry immediately felt that this man was a lot stronger than he looked.

"So," the old man said as he reached into the folds of his cloak. "When you get to this place, no one will probably believe you-that you mean no harm. Give this to him." He put it in Harry's hand. "You'll know who, when the time comes."

Harry just nodded numbly. The man inclined his head in respect and headed back towards the flower. The world warped once more as Harry stood there. Tipped forward and backwards at the same time, Harry felt somehow suspended in space. The world started to fade with every swirl the world took. Just as the world began to fade into nothingness, he saw the old man kneeling in front of the iris, his eyes dancing softly with an unspoken smile.

That was all Harry saw before everything went black.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you liked that ;D Sorry if it seems like I use too many facial expressions. Someone was telling me the other day that I did *hangs head in shame* Sorry… Anyways! I just went on Fanfiction and I saw I had 6 reviews and I was like "Score!" I got so elated that I wrote this chapter :D You guys made me feel happy enough to write a **_**chapter! **_**Wow! You guys are awesome! I decided that I'm gonna make it a habit to respond to my reviews! So, um, here!**

**Whis:**** Thank you, I tried to make this good, but I keep on feeling like it isn't. Damn insecurities… Anyways, thank you ;D**

**Metue:**** Thank you, I just had this idea while munching on some Captain Crunch! No joke! Lol ;D**

**:**** Thank you, I'll try to update more ;)**

**darkmist111:**** I try ;)**

**Metue:**** You again! Lol ;D Thanks for the compliment ;)**

**ShogunAssassin44:**** Thanks for the compliments; they really help my ego ;) I'm glad you liked the flashback; I worked on it a bit before I was semi-happy with it. Glad to see someone appreciates it! And I'm kind of a hard core IchiRuki fan, so I really want to see them get together. I have the whole "villain" thing planned out. I get random ideas at random times. I've got the whole ending planned out but the beginning is like bleh… So, thank you for the compliments and I hope that you liked this chapter… if you read it, that is. Mleh, ignore little 'ol pessimist me! ;D**

**So I hoped you liked this chapter ;) I kinda worked hard on it. Everything will be explained with time, if your patient enough. I'll try and update soon! ;)**

**R&R!**

**Shayo27 |-)**

**P.S.-Reviews=fast update (it just makes my mood sword to even see the word 'awesome') ;D**


End file.
